Behind The Images OUTTAKES
by A Cullen Wannabe
Summary: M Rated outtakes from the T Rated story Behind the Images...done at the request of my more mature readers


**The story Behind the Images, with a new rating and integrated outtakes, is now available at TWCSlibrary dot com. If you wish to read the fully leaded rendering of this story with all the parts that are not in accordance with the TOS guidelines for fanfiction dot net, please go there and seek the story out.**

**I apologize for the inconvenience, but rules are rules. I hope you see you there if you are interested in reading this in its entirety. **

**

* * *

  
**

**FIXATION –(M)**

EPOV

I couldn't get Bella back to the cabin quickly enough. Every step I was more anxious to finally make love to Bella the way I had dreamed of for ages. The little sounds she made when I did such simple things as kissing her neck were spellbinding, so I couldn't wait to hear the sounds that would pour from her when I was inside of her.

My beautiful Bella was poetry in motion. The feeling of her in my arms as we danced in the room that was my sanctuary throughout my teen years was otherworldly. I had loved people in many ways throughout my life, as a son, as a brother/cousin, as a nephew, as a friend, as a lover and confidante, but the emotions I felt while in Bella's arms were so much more than any of those other loves or even all of them combined. It was so strong it almost hurt to look at her, to feel her body close to mine, to see the same love I felt for her reflecting back from her eyes just as intently.

My best friend, my muse, my lover, my soul mate, none of the titles in the English language I could think of even came close to properly labeling what I shared with Bella. It was ethereal, it was eternal, it was everything.

Once we were inside the cabin, thankfully I had the presence of mind to close the blinds so that our night would not be at risk of being observed by others, and so we could enjoy the morning without the sun forcing us awake before we were ready. As soon as I had taken care of that obstacle, I wrapped myself around Bella, claiming her mouth greedily with mine and shuffling us backwards into the living room, to enjoy her in the beauty of the roaring fire.

When we reached the couch, I slowly lowered her to sit before rushing across the room to turn on the sound system, plugging in the iPod on which Esme kept a playlist of romantic songs to cuddle in front of the fire by for guests. Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers started playing throughout the cabin.

I slid onto the couch by Bella, resting my arm behind her head on the back of the sofa, pulling her into my side. She curled into me with a small chuckle at the music as her hand drifted across my stomach lightly, tickling at my abs teasingly.

Bella and I had definitely explored one another quite a bit since the trip to Long Island three weeks before. There were still a few things we hadn't done yet, but we had managed to bring one another to climax and I have to say watching Bella cum was the most erotic thing I had ever seen.

Feeling the need to be closer to her than sitting side by side on the couch, I offered my hand to her, bringing her in front of the fire to dance with me. She melted into my embrace perfectly, two pieces of a whole finally finding one another in the big world. Never in my life had I ever met someone who matched up with me so perfectly in every way. Smart, funny, kind, witty, and stunningly beautiful, she was everything I could ever ask for and more.

I looked down into her eyes as the music changed to Luther Vandross singing _Here and Now. _The firelight bouncing off her hair and twinkling in her eyes literally stole my breath. I was suddenly consumed with the fact that I was so lucky to have her here, in my arms, loving me back. I pulled her tighter to my body kissing her lips with all of the love and passion in my heart.

For every ounce of emotion I poured into that kiss, I felt it being sent back to me from her. It was like a continual loop of love and lust, growing stronger the longer it continued. Bella grasped at my neck pulling me closer, devouring me with her mouth as her tongue massaged mine excitedly.

The kiss was not broken until the depravation of oxygen was making us both lightheaded. We gasped for breath in unison, staring deeply in one another's eyes as my eyes caressed the curves of her body slowly as hers slid from my neck to glide across my stomach, nails scraping lightly across the muscles before they reached the bottom of my shirt.

She tugged at the tails of my button up shirt, still tucked in my jeans while my fingers slipped under the bottom hem of her shirt and fluttered softly over the satin skin of her stomach. She moaned, closing her eyes softly as my hands floated upward along her rib cage. She began to slowly undo the buttons of my shirt beginning at the bottom and working her way up, trailing her knuckled across my skin in exaggerated slowness along the way.


End file.
